Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Po wstawieniu bazy, grzecznie czekasz aż jakaś osoba, która ma na profilu plakietkę "Medyk", ci zaakceptuje bazę, da jakąś radę, lub... cóż, nie zaakceptuje. Zdarza się i tak, ale mimo wszystko, to nie jest powód do złości. Zaakceptuj to i tyle, nic trudnego, naprawdę. Medycy to osoby, które akceptują bazy. Swoich własnych nie mogą, byłoby to trochę niesprawiedliwe. Oczywiście, nie akceptują ich od razu, z różnych powodów. a) nie mają czasu, b) są na telefonie a nim ciężko coś zrobić, c) ....nie chce im się ok Dlatego okaż trochę cierpliwości. Medykami są: Ja, czyli Wichura Iikanakari, czy jak kto woli Kajen Prezuska, czy jak kto woli Prezi, Ilość base'ów Jedna osoba może dodać maksymalnie 4 base'y do akceptacji. Więcej nie może, dopóki tamte nie zostaną zaakceptowane. Im więcej się dodaje, tym większy spam się robi, a administracja nie siedzi 24h na wiki i szczerze to większość z nich to leniwe buły. Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej. Nie wiem, mnie tam irytują trochę cyferki, ale kto co woli. Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką... i jest szpetne i moje oczy umierają od tego, auć Generalnie, polecam najpierw przesłać obraz na wikię w zakładce obrazy, a dopiero po tym wstawić kod i w ogóle. I jak macie napisane pliku.png], to wpisujecie tam nazwę obrazu, jaką daliście. I nie wstawiacie tego obrazu przez edytor wizualny, ugh. I nie, nie może być przy pliku napisane żadne thumg, left, czy Gwiezdni wiedzą co. Ma być pliku.png] i tyle, koniec dyskusji. Jak będzie inaczej to będę bić po łapkach, przysięgam. Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_4 <--- czwarta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_5 <--- piąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_6 <--- szósta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_7 <--- siódma. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_8 <--- ósma. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_9 <--- dziewiąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_10 <--- dziesiąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_11 <--- jedenasta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_12 <--- dwunasta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_13 <--- trzynasta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_14 <--- czternasta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_15 <--- piętnasta. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie zostało chyba wszystko wyjaśnione. Jeśli jednak coś jest niezrozumiałe, masz jakiś problem, czy coś, nie wahaj się pisać do mnie, albo innego medyka lub admina. Clawface|Mroczna Puszcza|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Clawface DarkForest.png Zmieniam Majeł (dyskusja) Usuń ugryzienie na ogonie, bo to raczej... niezbyt realistyczne. Kajen Zaktualizowane Majeł (dyskusja) Usuń mu ciemniejszy pysk, bo nie został z takim opisany. Kajen Gotowe Majeł (dyskusja) Pinestar|Pieszczoszek|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Sosnowa_Gwiazda6.png trzeci base Jarzębinowy Pazur (dyskusja) Pinestar ma zielone oczy Majeł (dyskusja) Wiem, ale nie chciałam by wyglądał tak: Plik:Sosnowa_Gwiazda2.png Pozatym ma zielone oczy Użytkownik:Jarzębinowy Pazur(dyskusja) Zastępuj plik nowym a nie dodawaj kolejny a poza tym imo te oczy są zbyt takie um kreskówkowe. Dałabym im inny odcień maybe #1e6e0e? Rydzuś Król Ten kolor nie wygląda na zielony w jakimkolwiek stopniu Majeł (dyskusja) Baza Sosnowej Gwiazdy ma takie oczy, i został zaakceptowany. Więc ten też powinien mieć dobre oczy skoro kolory robiłam takie same :p Użytkownik: Jarzębinowy Pazur (dyskusja) Dlatego należy pobierać obrazy, ma on zielone oczy. Majeł (dyskusja) I ma też wąsy Majeł (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane'''Jest ok teraz? Na obu brakuje takich dziwnych oznaczeń koło oczu, jak tak paczam Press Niezbyt rozumiem, przepraszam, ale możesz jakby sprecyzować? Jarzębinowy Pazur Spójrz na base Sosnowej Gwiazdy Majeł (dyskusja) '''Znowu zaktualizowane(Błagam by było dobrze) Nic nie zmienjło się przecież Press Pręga|Rogue|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Pręgaa.png Kurde no nie wiem, trochę krzywe chyba te pręgi, ale może to wina komputera, więc czekam na opinię innych. Rydzuś Król Nie ma pręgi na grzbiecie/ogonie, co przez to wygląda dziwnie sztuczne, i pręgi trochę takie geometryczne i nieco się nie przyklejają do ciała Press Aktualizacja A teraz? :J Rydzuś Król Imo wciąż są za ostre, tym bardziej te na łapach. Zrób je bardziej faliste. Kajen Na piątek wieczór będzie. Rydzuś Król och jednak w sobotę :y Pręgi dalej takie trójkątne Press Morningkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Ranek Morningkit.png SrebrneFutro (dyskusja) Dodaj jedno białe znaczenie i szaroniebieskie oczy bo ich kolor jest nieznany Majeł (dyskusja) Podpinam Majkę Wybacz, jeśli nie lubisz zdrobnień ;n; Kajen Zaktualizowane SrebrneFutro (dyskusja) Białe znaczenie. Białe, nie jaśniejsze Majeł (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane SrebrneFutro (dyskusja) O to Ci chodziło? ona ma tylko jedno białe oznaczenie, a nie kilka Press Zaktualizowane SrebrneFutro (dyskusja) Oby w końcu było dobrze Według mnie lepiej żeby to białe znaczenie było na boku lub na ramieniu,tego znaczenia w ogóle nie widać Smutny szatan? Chciałbyś (dyskusja) Popieram przedmówcę. Kajen Łuk|Samotnik krótkowłosy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:LonerLuk.png mam nadzieje że wszystko jest ok Skylla464 (dyskusja) wszystko ok, wstawiłaś chociaż dobrze ;D! Musisz tylko przesłać plik, czyli na przykład, kliknąć na to czerwone tu, przejdzie ci to do strony gdzie możesz przesłać swoją bazę z komputera i tak potwierdź, będzie wtedy gitor, bo na razie nie widać tej bazy, bo nie ma jej w danach wiki. Press Już poprawione :) Źle zapisany base Majeł (dyskusja) Powinno być ,, Samotnik " a nie ,, samotnik krótkowłosy " jak poprawisz to chyba będzie ok Smutny szatan? Chciałbyś (dyskusja) Źle zapisana baza, ma strasznie dziwną jakość. Kajen Gruby Ogon | Wojownik | Do zaakceptoania To moja pierwsza baza, ogl to nie zabardzo korzystam z wiki ale często sobie przeglądam kotki jak mi sie nudzi ^^ ale przez to nie wiem jak sie oznacza ludzi :< base jest ok? well buddy, masz wpisane kod tylko do połowy...więc nie widzimy ;y Press Iglasty Ogon|Klan gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Iglak.png To moja pierwsza baza i mam nadzieje że wysłałam wszystko ok,zrobiłam nową bo została opisana z plamą a nie całą piersią Smutny szatan? Chciałbyś (dyskusja) 09:29, gru 22, 2019 (UTC) plama nieco na opak wstawiona Press A mogę dostać trochę konkretów? Nie wiem w jakim sensie plama jest na opak Smutny szatan? Chciałbyś (dyskusja) 19:37, gru 23, 2019 (UTC) Prezusce pewnie chodzi o ułożenie plamki - że jest na odwrót. To co jest na dole powinno być na górze, bo przy stronie pyszczka plamki się zaokrąglają, a idąc w dół zwężają. Majeł (dyskusja) Okie już rozumiem, poprawię tą plamkę,jak się wyrobię to będzie na dzisiaj, jak nie to na jutro Smutny szatan? Chciałbyś (dyskusja) 19:37, gru 23, 2019 (UTC) Zaktualizowane teraz jest ok? Chodziło mi bardziej, że była i wciąż lekko jest tak nieco sztucznie wstawione, ta plama lekko odstaje i wygląda jak naklejka. To pewnie przez wielkość i jej umiejscowienie. Może daj niżej, bo teraz jest na szyi nieco. Press Misha|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Włóczęguś.png Baze dla Mishy,Kitsu i moja kol trochę pomagały z wyborem koloru Smutny szatan? Chciałbyś (dyskusja) To ma być kremowy kolor, a nie żółty Majeł (dyskusja) Elwi, tak się dzieje jak gadasz ze mną i anką przez tel,na razie to zostaw,a jeśli chcesz to zrobić prawidłowo rozjaśnij to trochę,bo to wygląda jak żółty KitsuneGirlTheKiller (dyskusja) Runningnose|Uczeń medyka|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Runningnose Med Apprentice.png Majeł (dyskusja) Runningnose|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Runningnose Kit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Finchflight|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Finchflight.png Majeł (dyskusja)